


Tales in Purgatory

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Dean Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean in Purgatory, M/M, POV Benny, Purgatory, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny is a quiet guy. But he likes to listen to Dean's stories as they cross the gray world of Purgatory, looking for an angel. His favorites are the ones of Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales in Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superpotterlock93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterlock93/gifts).



> Based on a comment Superpotterlock93 made on my Shipentine's Day SamBenny story. "...I bet Dean talked his ear off about Sam enough that Benny would feel like he almost knew him..." And I know Superpotterlock93's OTP is Destiel. So here you go. Hope you like.

It was one of those days when Dean just didn’t stop talking. It happened most when the human was exhausted, which was much of the time. Benny did not require as much sleep as he did, so when Dean got like this, he knew it was time he let the guy get more than four hours. He would neglect to awaken Dean for his watch shift tonight, and deal with the inevitable puffed up bitching about it Dean would do the next morning.

Not that there were mornings. Or nights for that matter. There was gray and slightly less gray. Darker gray, and sometimes lighter gray. What that meant in terms of time here in Purgatory, Benny had no clue. He had been here a very, very long time. This was the first time he had run with someone for longer than what felt like a few days. This was the first time he thought maybe he actually enjoyed the company of a guy he was running with. Dean was an excellent fighter, and Benny had rarely met someone who could keep up with him the way he could, let alone a human. The guy was a magnet for all things fanged and clawed, but if Benny’s plan worked, it wouldn’t matter much longer. They just had to find the damn angel.

Dean kept up his chatter even when the nasty wolf pack descended on them. It had made Benny laugh the way Dean had punctuated his sentences with beheadings, while Benny broke necks and crushed backs. He and the human were so confident in their ability to fight together that, unless it was a group of Leviathan, it wasn’t worth the trouble of pausing in his story. It was a sign of just how twisted this place was that Benny found that endearing.

“So he does this thing, where he’s trying to understand something, and he’ll tilt his head and squint his eyes, and it’s so funny to watch. The best part is that he does it when he’s confused by a pop culture reference, but also when he’s confused by how stupid someone is being. Usually me. But not always.”

Benny chuckled quietly. He continued to sniff at the air, to alert him to trouble, but for now, it seemed they were clear.

“Now Sam, Sammy’s got this look, we like to call it his bitchface.”

“Who’s we?”

Dean seemed surprised, not only that he had spoken, but by the question itself. “I…Me. I don’t know. It’s what it’s called. So it’s obvious when he thinks I’m out of line. Which is always. Any joke I make, when I know he really wants to laugh but won’t, he makes this face. It’s priceless. Some days, the entire goal for the day is to count the number of bitchfaces and beat my personal record.” 

“What’s the record?”

“It was apparently a Tuesday, but unfortunately, I don’t remember much.”

Benny snickered. “So tell me more about Sam.” He liked the stories about Sam.

Some days, Dean went on all day long ranting about Castiel. Castiel was fierce, Castiel was exasperating. Castiel was the reason he was even in Purgatory to begin with, Castiel was the reason he wasn’t in Hell. Castiel was the best damn fighter he and Sam had ever met, Castiel was actually really shy and awkward, but in kind of a cute way, you know? Castiel was twelve kinds of crazy on toast, Castiel was a badass. Castiel was better than every other angel combined, and God Himself agreed. Castiel _was_ God Himself, though not anymore. Castiel was infuriating.

And then, just once, when Dean was so badly injured and so exhausted that it didn’t seem to matter anymore what he said…

Castiel was every other beat of Dean’s heart. Every one that wasn’t his kid brother. Every thought that wasn’t “Watch out for Sammy” was “I’ll never be good enough for that angel.”

Dean had not died that night, and neither of them had mentioned his words again, since it was obvious he had intended to go to his grave-again-with them.

But sometimes he talked about Sam, and Benny found himself listening closer and closer each time. Dean told stories about Sam when he was a child, and had them both laughing, and he told Benny about the Apocalypse and what Sam had done for the world, and they were each quiet. He talked about the frustration of finding out his brother was without his soul, and the pain of watching him succumb to hallucinations and madness. Benny felt tears prick the backs of his eyes for the first time in decades, shocking himself, when he heard Dean talk about how helpless he felt watching his brother spiral out, how he had talked him down. _Sam, this conversation does not require a weapons discharge!_ Dean had struggled to protect him all his life, but there was no chance of protecting him against something that his own mind was creating to torture him.

Soon, the stories of Sam were what kept Benny going each day. Partnering with a human had made him a target like never before, and keeping said human alive was an undertaking completely antithesis to his very nature as a vamp. But when Dean shoved him awake each morning, his first thought was that perhaps this would be a Sam-centric day.

Some days, Dean barely spoke at all. Others, he tried to get Benny to talk. And some days, the creatures of this world kept them so busy, barely a word was passed between them.

But those Sam days…they had become something to look forward to. Dean needed to talk about the angel, and Benny was happy to listen to every story a hundred times. But Sam…This Sam creature, he was something incredible. While Dean told him all about Castiel’s shadowy wings, Benny found himself imagining Dean introducing them one day, out in the real world.

 _He would reach out to shake Sam’s hand, and place his other over top, and_ …  Benny sighed. “And he’s gonna reach for his machete,” he muttered to himself.

Dean looked up. “What?”

Being a vamp had its advantages. Among them was no ability to blush. “Nothing, brother. Keep going. You were talking about Hot Wings.”

Dean laughed, and continued his story, but Benny stared ahead of them without another word, and sighed again.


End file.
